


The song of Mourning... or is it Hope?

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Series 3 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Taurilium, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: CoE, Day 4The events in the Thames House.Everything went far from how it was supposed to and now the precious life can be lost, but an unexpected friend pays a visit to save her bond mate...





	The song of Mourning... or is it Hope?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry for not posting anything for a long time. My semester break finished and now I don't have much time to write, so the gap between posting new works might be long. My motto in writing fan fics is as 9th Doctor used to say "Everybody lives!", so this is my CoE Fix-It idea. Oh, there is no Owen and Tosh in that work, but don't worry! They are alive, but stayed in Cardiff to investigate several traces of 456.  
> You might be a little confused at new character, introduced in this work, but as usual, I post as I write! and there would be works that take place before the events described here. So, this is one of my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe, Children of Earth.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters

-What have you done? – he demanded

-You obtained a demonstration, and the virus was released. It would kill everyone in the building.

As he heard those words, Jack ran out of the room and started to shout orders to cut all the ventilations and to find any kind of gas masks for everyone in the building. After that he rushed back to the room with the tank and saw his young husband, steadily standing and pointing his gun on the tank.

-If there is a virus, then there must be an antivirus. Release it now, or I’ll blow a hole in that tank and we all will go together. – Hoisting his own gun and standing in similar stance at his husband’s side, Jack said to 456

-You made a point, now stop it, and we talk

-You are dying. Even now. – at those words, they both opened fire on the tank, but it had no effect whatsoever. Bullet proof glass! Those government idiots made a damn good work! Realizing that there is nothing they can do, Jack turned to Ianto and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

-We’ve got to get you out of here. I can survive anything, but you can’t! – he said, tears in his eyes and fear for his beloved clutching his heart. Ianto looked him straight in the eyes and said

-Too late, I’ve breathed the air

-There’s gotta be something… there’s gotta be an antidote! – now Jack started to truly panic.

Young man’s gaze became unfocused, staring at one point, realization clouding his expression. He was going to die. He knew that lifespan of Torchwood operatives was short, but not so soon! It was so unfair! His existence only began to turn into a dream life, full of joy, happiness and love. And Jack… his poor beloved… They were married only for two months! Ianto was more afraid of the effect his death will have on his husband, rather than the death itself. He didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave Jack. Ever!

-You said you would fight – came a voice of 456. Jack turned to the tank with tears, pain and fear in his eyes

-Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back! BUT NOT HIM! – he shouted and put all of the agony and desperation he felt into those last words. In that moment, Ianto’s knees gave out and he started to fall.

\- NO, no, no, no, no, Ianto! No, no, don’t, no, no! – Jack caught him and they fell to the floor. Jack cradled young Welshman in his arms, rocking him lovingly.

-It’s all my fault – Jack said, his voice trembling.

-Don’t say that – Iatno breathed out, shaking his head.

-Don’t speak, save your breath – Jack cupped the face of his beloved, feeling so helpless and lost.

-I love you – he felt hot tears falling on his hands, as those beautiful azure- blue eyes that he loved so much locked with his own.

-Don’t… - he whispered, he couldn’t bear to hear those words, knowing that Ianto was about to leave him alone in this world. Never in his long life have he loved and cared for someone as much as for young Welshman. How could he live with such pain? He felt Ianto’s breathing becoming shallower with every passing second. When breathing stopped completely for a moment, Jack’s heart stopped with it. Terrified and desperate, he started to shake his husband slightly

-Ianto, Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me please! Stay w-with me, p-please, please – a sob escaped his lips and tears started to stream down his face. Ianto opened his eyes with difficulty, but seeing how distressed his husband was, tried to focus and comfort him

-Hey, we did great, yeah? - he asked, all the precious moments of their life together rushing through his mind

-Yeah… - came a broken reply

-Don’t forget me… - he whispered, hoping that Jack would remember the good times they spent together to continue his very long life and one day, would let himself to be loved by someone as much as Ianto loved him.

-Ianto Harkness – Jones, don’t you dare to say goodbye! – Jack shushed him, not able to accept the reality, that his sweet, beloved Ianto bid his farewell. If he will answer him, it would become true, he couldn’t let it happen ‘Please, don’t’ was the only thought on his mind. Young man’s eyes fluttered and closed once more, he was still breathing, shallow and unsteady, but oxygen deficiency made him lose consciousness.

-Ianto… Ianto? Don’t go… don’t leave me please… Please, don’t go where I can’t follow, Cariad… Please, don’t – Jack begged desperately. The precious life was draining out of the young man. Jack felt that it was a matter of minutes till his beloved will leave him, taking part of his soul with him.

-You will die and tomorrow, your people will deliver us the children… - 456 cut mid-sentence and shrieked as the melodic voice filled the room. Jack knew this song. There was only one species in the Universe that sang that Song of Mourning.

He felt the powerful presence of another Time Vortex bearer even before a warm hand softly stroked his nape and Tauriliun lowered on her knees beside him, sending a wave of comfort and calmness to him. One arm in his hair, she reached out with her free hand and stroked Ianto’s head in the same manner and closed her eyes, concentrating and singing more quietly now. In that moment, Jack felt the connection between three of them, presence of Taurilium felt strong and warm, as Ianto’s became weaker and colder. The room filled with golden light of Time Vortex that started to morph into shapes and figures. His heart skipped a beat, as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  

Right in front of them, two shapeless figures turned into himself and Ianto, holding hands and facing each other, pure joy and love on both of their faces. ‘The wedding ceremony’ tears fell down his face and a sad smile curled his lips, as Jack recognized the memory. Then they melted and reshaped into another memory, this time the day he proposed Ianto. One after the other, memories changed, showing him the most precious moments of their past. First meeting, first kiss, first time making love, dancing, laughing, crying, comforting each other, holding each other in a tight embrace, Jack reviving in Ianto’s loving, protective arms. That was their past, but what made him unable to get his eyes away, mesmerised, was the future.

As the song changed into one that was bearing hope and love, Taurilium reached into time and shoved him glimmerings of the life, that he and Ianto should’ve had. He saw himself sitting on the couch with a tiny bundle in his arms. Smiling and cooing, he was feeding an infant from the bottle. Ianto joined them and he also was holding and feeding another infant. ‘Our children’ he thought to himself, savouring every small detail of the scene before him. There were joy and wonder, love and promise in both of their eyes, when they looked at each other, smiling bright and happy.

A sob found its way out of Jack’s lips, slightly parted in awe, as he felt his heart breaking from loss. He was mourning his husband, their child, that he lost not long ago and for those unborn children, that they could’ve had. He couldn’t bare it any longer, it was hurting too much, to see what he lost, what now can never be.

-Please, no more… – he begged her and she opened her golden eyes to see grief and agony in those blue- grey pools. She smiled softly at him and shook her head, encouraging him to see what she had to show him.

The shapes of light changed again and now it was the day when Jack, Ianto and The Doctor found her, and saved her from Zygons. The day they found out that the last of the great species bounded herself to Ianto. She looked pointedly at Jack, trying to convey the message.

-You are bound to him… - he said hesitantly, his mind was blurry as the virus started to get to him. Then he understood what she was implying and the hope glistened in his eyes – You know how to help him? – he whispered, looking at her with wide eyes. The answering smile made his heart skip the beat again. There was a way to bring Ianto back to him and he will do everything in his power to do so.

Another memory appeared before him. Ianto’s lifeless body in his arms as Jack leans and kisses him, breathing life into him and bringing him back. ‘The day Lisa got lose in the Hub’ realization hit him. He could feel when he could save someone with the kiss of life, but now he felt that it won’t work, that it won’t bring Ianto.

 Puzzled, he looked at Taurilium, the question evident in his eyes. A wave of reassurance and encouragement washed over him in answer. He nodded at her, eyes sparkling with hope, and looked down on the pale face of his young husband. Taking a deep breath, he leaned and kissed those soft, but unusually cold lips. In that moment, all of the golden light in the room surrounded them. When it disappeared, the song fell silent and Jack was lying next to Ianto, his arms protectively around young man, both unmoving. Taurilium disappeared with the light and was nowhere to be seen.

Those in the Counselling room were silent, having several shocks at once at what they just saw happen in Thames House. They were shaken by the thought that everyone in the building was dead. Also, the singing alien, looking like a Goddess and as powerful as one, left them in awe. Those images of life of Captain Harkness and Second Jones and the fact that they were married in the first place, were a shock as strong as being able to actually see those images made of light.

-What now?

-We have two choices: either go on war against the enemy we can’t beat, or we go on war against our own people for their own good.

-Injury to one doesn’t mean the injury to all… we have to surrender

-35 million children…

-Or more than 6.7 billion people!

-Start to act according to plan…

 

 

The soldiers lead Gwen into a gymnasium that was temporary turned into a morgue.

-13 and 14 – one of them said, pointing towards those numbers and left.

Taking a deep breath, she approached covered bodies and lowered on her knees, sitting in- between them. She turned to the one on her left side and carefully removed the red cover. It was Jack. He looked like he was asleep. A tiny ghost of a smile reached her lips, he’ll be back soon. Then, turning to her right, Gwen removed the cover to reveal pale, still face of Ianto. Her eyes watered and silent sobs shuddered her body as she carefully steadied his tie. He looked so young and it broke her heart to know that his life was cut too early, and in the time when he built a happy life and formed a family. ‘Poor Jack’ she thought, as she felt him sitting up behind her, his resurrection unusually quiet. Moving closer to her, he hugged her with one arm, his own tears falling.

-There’s nothing we can do – she whispered

-I was too late. Taurilium gave me a chance, but it was too late for it to work – he said brokenly. They sat there for a long time, mourning the loss of a brave, selfless, caring, sarcastic young man, who risked his life countless times and saved the world even more times. Gwen came out of that state first, there was still a lot of work to do, to save the world. Again.

-Jack… we have to go; children are still in danger – she said softly. He nodded reluctantly and took the hand of his beloved into his own to kiss it and froze.

-Just a moment… - he said and his voice had a hopeful and shocked tone in it.

Sensing the change in Jack’s voice, Gwen looked down on Ianto and her eyes went wide. The colour started to come back to his face and the scratch on his cheek knitted itself, leaving on its place untouched skin. Ianto’s lips parted and a golden glow escaped them. As glow disappeared, his eyes flew open and he jolted up, taking in a long, deep breath. Jack hurriedly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, whispering soothing words.

-It’s ok, love. You’re ok, you’re safe… Oh my Ianto – Jack let out a sob of relief.

-Jack? What? How? – Ianto breathed heavily, shivering in his arms. - My God! Is that what you feel every time you come back?! How can you stand that much pain? – he sat up and pulled Jack into a bone crushing hug. Now older man was shaking hard with sobs.

-You were dead, I though you left me! Never do that to me again! – the relief was almost painful. His Ianto came back, he was here, safe and alive!

-Shhh, Cariad, I’m here, I’m not leaving you in a very long time now – young man comforted his shivering husband – After all, we’ve been married for only two months, touch careless to end up everything that fast, don’t you think? – he joked and a weak smile graced the handsome face in response. Smiling back with a blinding smile, Ianto crushed their lips in a passionate, loving and urgent kiss. Jack returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and need. When they broke apart, Jack whispered

-I love you, Ianto Harkness – Jones, more than anything…

-And I love you too, Jack! And will till the end of time – he said firmly. Now he was like Jack, they could be together for eternity. ‘You will never be alone again, Cariad, for as long as you’ll want me by your side’ he thought

‘Always…' - came a reply, more like promise, that conveyed love, joy and hope. They haven’t noticed that they stopped voicing their feelings and were communicating without words. But then, realization hit Ianto and Jack saw questions rushing through his mind.

‘How?! I-I… what?! How is it possible? How can we hear each other?’ – in that moment Jack noticed another detail. The wave of confusion washed him over, as Ianto unintentionally communicated his feelings to him. They both felt everything the other experienced. They both heard each other thoughts.

-Of course… - he whispered aloud. Gwen jumped at the quiet sound, as they all were silent for a long time – Taurilium. Yan, she helped me to bring you back, all three of us were connected when I breathed life into you. We must’ve gained her empathetic ability…

-Empathy, yes, but Tauri is not telepathic… Ohhh… - he exhaled, as realization dawned on him.

-She is not, but you are. It was in you before, only not developed. I felt it when I met you. It surprised me, actually, because 21 century humans don’t have psychic abilities yet, and you had. It must have intensified at the contact with me. That means that each of us passed our abilities to each other, through the connection. Tauri passed her empathy, you passed your telepathy and I passed my immortality and ability to resurrect. – The revelation was a shock to them both. – I’m sure, if we want, we can communicate telepathically and empathetically with other people… - he went silent and looked at Gwen curiously.

‘Gwen? Can you hear me?’ – the wave of shock from her and similar expression on her face told him everything he needed to know. An unexpected mix of her shock, confusion and fear hit Ianto full force and he tried to pass her some comfort

‘It’s ok, Gwen, don’t be afraid’ – with Ianto’s voice, came calmness, radiating from him and she relaxed.

-Now that’s awesome! – Jack sounded like an overexcited teenager

-Did you just say ‘awesome’?! – Ianto chuckled and raised one eyebrow

-I think I did – Jack grinned at him

-Guys, we need to move, there’s still a lot of work to do! – Gwen said, clearing her thoughts and realizing that they totally forgot about 456 and children.

-Sure, only to save the world! – Ianto retorted sarcastically

-Normal day in Torchwood! – Jack said in the same manner. – Ok, kids! Time for Torchwood to do our job!


End file.
